


Shy

by echocantspell



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Boys Kissing, Consensual Sex, Dom Oma Kokichi, Embarrassment, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Making Out, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Nervousness, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shyness, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Top Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echocantspell/pseuds/echocantspell
Summary: Saihara has always been more on the shy side of things, and Ouma understood that perfectly well by now.The detective rarely initiated anything romantic - much less anything sexual. He always got so embarassed, and really, Ouma found it endearing.What Ouma didn't like, however, was when Saihara hid his face.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 263





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi, I'm back with another fic! 
> 
> This time, it's based pretty heavily on a headcanon that Shuichi would get very embarrassed and shy during he and Kokichi's - *ahem* - 'intimate moments'.
> 
> So uh, yeah! I'm not sure what else to say on this one, honestly :')
> 
> (By the way, here's a shameless self promo - my twitter is @echodff)
> 
> Anyways dmdljdkf - Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!! <3

Saihara has always been more on the shy side of things, and Ouma understood that perfectly well by now.

The detective rarely initiated anything romantic - much less anything _sexual._ He always got so embarassed, and really, Ouma found it endearing.

What Ouma didn't like, however, was when Saihara hid his face.

It wasn't that he didn't _respect_ Saihara's boundaries - that's not it at all. It was more so that he wanted to see his beloved's expressions.

More than that, even. He wanted to see his face, simple as that. His golden-grey eyes, his mascara and eyeliner, his shy smile, the blush on his cheeks -

....Ouma couldn't _stand_ not getting to see any of it.

It wasn't like Saihara hid his face _all_ the time. Although, he certainly _used_ to _try_ \- considering the hat he used to wear to shield his eyes, and on top of that, others' eyes as well.

Now though, since Saihara had stopped wearing his hat, Ouma was grateful to see his beloved's face more often than before.

...There were certain times, however, when Saihara would _still_ try to cover his face out of habit.

Usually, it'd be whenever Ouma tried to embarrass him. Whether he'd made a lewd joke, or just complimented him a bit too much - Saihara would usually end up with his flushed-red face buried in his hands.

Ouma didn't mind that part, in all actuality. He thought it was cute how he'd get so flustered over the simplest of things.

The part that Ouma _did_ mind, was during their more... _intimate_ moments.

Breathy and quiet whines, caused by Saihara's attempts to muffle the moans threatening to spill out of his mouth.

Face usually buried in a pillow, as Saihara would often insist on facing away from Ouma. Far too flustered to see Ouma's expressions, and even more ashamed to reveal his own.

In all honesty, it probably wasn't as big of a deal as Ouma felt like it was.

Part of him wanted to respect Saihara's boundaries and let him smother his little noises and hide his blushing face.

....The other side of him wanted to make Saihara feel so good that it'd be _impossible_ for him to keep his moans quiet. He wanted to make him feel so good that he would be too distracted by pleasure to even _consider_ being embarrassed.

Ouma had decided on the latter rather quickly.

He'd decided that, if Saihara was genuinely uncomfortable with it, then he'd back off. But, if he wasn't uncomfortable, then Ouma'd... _test his limits,_ per say.

This thought process is what led to Ouma hovering above his lover, pressing him onto their shared bed as heated and open-mouthed kisses are shared.

Saihara whines quietly as Ouma slips a leg between his legs, pressing down against the tent in his pants.

The detective grasps at his shoulders as Ouma grinds against him, tounge slipping into Saihara's mouth as he gasps.

It drove Ouma _mad_ how quiet Saihara was. The noises he let out were soft, and quite obviously holding back what he really felt. He wanted more than _anything_ to draw out the _real_ moans from his lover.

Pulling away from the kiss, Ouma leans down to press his lips to the side of Saihara's neck. He sucked carefully on the most sensitive area of it, but nothing more than another gasp is heard before Saihara covers his mouth.

Ouma quickly raises a hand and intertwines it with Saihara's, encouraging him to pull it away from his mouth.

"W-Wha...?" Saihara whimpers, confused as Ouma squeezes his hand. Suddenly, Ouma carefully bites down onto his neck, and Saihara gasps again - before biting his lip.

Mild annoyance bubbles in Ouma's core, so he sits himself up after pulling away from his lover's neck. The bluenette's eyes flutter open as he looks back up at him.

"W-Why'd you... stop...?" He asks in a whisper, and Ouma sighs.

This is getting him nowhere, Ouma realizes. He's tried to silently encourage Saihara and to drop hints, but neither of which had ever helped.

He needed to talk about this, then there would be no room for misunderstandings.

Before Ouma can start, however, he notices the anxious gleam in Saihara's eyes.

_Oh,_ he thinks, t _hat's not what I meant to do..._

His irritation is quickly replaced by guilt, as he realizes he's made Saihara nervous. That is the _last_ thing he intended to do.

So, he rolls his eyes playfully, before letting himself fall down on top of Saihara with a loud and exaggerated sigh. The detective yelps - still confused - as Ouma hugs him.

_"...Shuichiiiiiii."_ Ouma starts in a playful tone, hoping to ease the tension. "Shuichi, you're being so mean to me!"

"H-Huh...?" Saihara asks awkwardly, "H-How am i being mean to you...?"

Ouma pouts, burying his face in the other's shoulder. "I can't believe Shumai's playing dumb now... How rude! I'm actually gonna cry, you know!"

"I-I'm not playing dumb, Kokichi... Is something actually wrong?" Sounding concerned, Saihara raises a hand to hesitantly pet his boyfriend's hair.

Ouma huffs, but shakes his head.

"Then how am I being mean?"

Ouma sighs, "By hiding things from me, obviously." He pauses, before snickering. "And by 'things,' I mean your cute little _noises."_ Ouma grins as he sits up again, and Saihara flushes. "You can't hide from me forever, you know!"

"M-My 'cute little noises'-?! K-Kokichi, what's that supposed to mean...?!" Saihara's face is bright red, and he suddenly averts his eyes as Ouma simply giggles.

"What do you _think_ it mean, detective? It means I want you to be louder!" Ouma's lips curl up into a smirk, before he raises his hands and bring both of Saihara's wrists into a loose grip. "It's pretty unfair, you know. You have no idea how much I want to really _hear_ you."

The detective swallows nervously, still refusing to make eye-contact. His fingers curl up into his fists, but he doesn't seem to mind the restraint.

"K-Kokichi...." The bluenette lets out a shaky sigh, though doesn't respond otherwise.

"It's the truth, you know. I really do want to hear you, Shuichi." Ouma frowns. "I won't force you, though. I just want you to know that I really, _really_ want to hear you."

Biting his lip, Saihara glances back to the leader above him. "...I know, but it's just... so _embarrassing..."_

"Yeah, I kind of thought this would be hard for you. Can we at least try it, though? Even if it's embarrassing, I promise I won't make fun of you or anything." The leader grins mischievously, before adding, "Or is that a lie? Nishishi..."

Saihara snorts, before giggling - and Ouma's proud of himself for finally making his lover laugh.

Once Saihara's finished giggling, he smiles and finally looks back at the other boy. "Okay... I guess we can try it, then. B-But, no promises that I won't be nervous still."

Laughing again, Ouma presses a kiss to his lover's cheek. "Fair enough."

Taking Saihara's smile as a 'go ahead', Ouma pulls him into another kiss. The bluenette loops his arms around the other's neck, and Ouma can't help but let out a satisfied sigh.

Impatient and excited, the leader lets himself shift down just a bit. He tentatively grinds his lower region against Saihara's, earning an endearing - although reluctant - gasp from the detective under him.

As he ruts against Saihara, he feels the tent in his pants grow with every movement of his hips. Ouma lowers his hands, letting them trail down his boyfriend's waist and rest on his sides.

After slowly pulling away from the kiss, Ouma lets his hands wander further back, and shamelessly squeeze Saihara's ass. The detective gasps again, and _almost_ bites his lip before he seemingly remembers their agreement.

Ouma smirks as he slips his hands under the waistband of his pants - and by extension, his briefs. Saihara squeezes his eyes shut as Ouma kneads his behind. The detective whimpers quietly, trembling as Ouma leans down to press kisses to the side of his neck.

As Ouma carefully sucks on an especially sensitive area, Saihara gasps again. "O-Oh! H-Hhnn, Kichi - T-That-" He pauses to take a deep breath to steady himself, "I-It f-feels _good-"_

As a stuttering a red-faced mess, Saihara is still quite embarrassed. Ouma can easily tell that he's still holding back, but he decides not to push him too much for the time being...

Ouma pulls away again, and he giggles as Saihara lets out a dissatisfied huff. "Don't worry, Shu. I'm not done with you yet, Nishishi..."

Visibly flustered by the implication, Saihara shuts his eyes again with another quiet whine. He lets himself rest on the bed as Ouma sits himself up.

"So, Shuichi, here's a question for you-" Ouma says casually as he slips his own shirt over his head, "What do you want me to do to you tonight?"

Saihara _squeaks -_ he actually _squeaks -_ and Ouma thinks it's the cutest sound he's heard from the boy _yet._

"W-What-?! K-Kokichi, I...!" Saihara cuts himself off with another whine, and he buries his face in his hands. "I-I can't just... _say_ that s-stuff out loud...!"

"Oh~?" Ouma challenges, grinning as he pulls Saihara's hands away from his face. Again, he takes both his wrists in one hand, and pins them above his head. Saihara keeps his eyes shut stubbornly. "And why is _that?"_

"Y-You know why, Kokichi..."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I won't know unless you _tell me."_

Ouma leans in impossibly close to his face, but Saihara still doesn't open his eyes. He turns his face to the side as he hears Ouma shift closer. The leader's breath ghosts over his lips, and Saihara audibly _gulps._

"K-Kokichi..." Saihara starts quietly, finally opening his eyes as he feels Ouma cup his chin with his free hand. The leader tilts his head, encouraging him to look back up at him.

"Shuichi," Ouma starts in a low voice, "Tell me what you want me to do to you." He moves the hand on his chin, letting it trail down Saihara's chest and rest on his abdomen. "I want details too, baby."

Saihara still doesn't reply, but the look in his eyes tells Ouma to continue. "I'll make it easier for you, then." Ouma's hand lowers more, and the detective's breath hitches in his throat as it rests on his clothed arousal. "I wonder if Shuichi wants me to fuck him. Maybe he wants it rough and fast? Or maybe he'd like it slow and _deep."_

Ouma carefully releases Saihara's wrists from his grasp, but the detective leaves his arms resting above his head. Using both his hands now, Ouma slips his fingers under the hems of the other's pants and briefs.

"It's a shame Shuichi won't tell me what he wants. I suppose I'll just have to _guess_ for now." He tugs Saihara's pants down just an inch, but doesn't continue - much to the bluenette's disappointment. "Maybe he wants his pants off? I wonder, I really wonder. I guess I'll never know for sure, though."

Just before Ouma can pull his hands away again, Saihara quickly grabs his wrist to stop him. Curiously, Ouma meets his gaze - surprised to see a pleading and desperately _horny_ look in Saihara's expression.

"Y-You... Y-You can't just stop...." Taking a shaky breath to steady himself, Saihara meets Ouma's eyes for once. "K-Kokichi, please keep going..."

Ouma _grins._

"Why should I?"

Saihara's eyes widen, and he _almost_ squeaks again - but he quickly bites his lip to stop himself.

"W-What...?"

"I said," Ouma starts, his eyes narrowing as he pushes Saihara back down onto the mattress. _"Why should I?"_

"I-I...! K-Ko-Kokichi...!" Visibly flustered, Saihara struggles to meet his lover's gaze.

"Answer me, Shuichi." Though his words are cold, Ouma's gaze softens as he looms over the other boy. "Why should I keep going?"

"B-Because... Because...." Saihara's breathing is shallow as he averts his gaze for the umpteenth time. "B-Because... I really, _really_ want you to...."

Ouma's hands slowly trace the waistband of Saihara's pants again, and he smiles almost _too_ gently. "How badly do you want me to?"

"I... I-I want you to, so badly that I... I'd do anything you'd ask me to..." Awkwardly, as if Saihara hadn't known exactly what to say, the detective sighs quietly. "K-Kokichi, I just... I-I want you so badly... _Please..."_

Smiling, Ouma leans down to press a kiss to Saihara's lips. "Good job, baby. You're such a good boy. I'll give you exactly what you want as a little prize for being so good."

Saihara nods - admittedly eagerly - as Ouma finally tugs at the waistband of his pants and boxers. Not wasting a moment, Ouma slides both pieces of clothing off Saihara's legs with ease.

The leader smiles softly as he takes in the sight of his lover's now-exposed lower half. His arousal stands up, precum glistening at the tip.

As if by instinct, Saihara presses his thighs together out of embarrassment. Ouma makes a _'tsk'_ noise, before using his arms to spread Saihara's legs again.

"What did I say about trying to hide from me, sweetheart?" Ouma asks in a low voice, holding Saihara's legs apart as he shifts down in front of him, the leader's chest now resting on the mattress.

"Y-You just told me not to hide my... 'n-noises', though..." Saihara mutters with a blush, watching cautiously as Ouma lifts his legs up, just enough to see his most intimate areas.

"Mhmm, well I think you know that I meant not to hide _any_ part of you. Isn't that right, baby?"

Ouma snickers as his lover simply whines. Saihara grips the bedsheets as Ouma licks his lips.

"Take off your shirt."

The sudden demand catches Saihara off guard, but he quickly complies. After pulling his shirt off and over his shoulders, the detective feels even more vulnerable than before.

Again, he feels the urge to cover himself, so Saihara settles for covering his chest. It's not like he had much to hide - or even a reason to hide his chest - but it helped him feel more comfortable, regardless.

Thankfully, Ouma doesn't comment on it. Instead, he hums as he moves Saihara's legs to now rest over the leader's shoulders.

"So, Shuichi. Tell me what I should do next." Ouma requests, smirking at the flushed face of his lover. "Should I suck you off, maybe? Or, would you rather me eat you out? Maybe you'd just want me to finger you, or something else _entirely..."_

Whining once again, Saihara shakes his head. He averts his gaze as he spreads his thighs, hoping that the leader would take the hint - instead of making him say it out loud.

"Here?" Ouma asks, moving a hand to trace a gentle finger around Saihara's hole. "You want me to touch you here, baby?"

Saihara noddly shyly, though turning his head so he doesn't have to face the other. "P-Please..."

Laughing softly, Ouma nods. "As you wish."

Much to Saihara's disappointment, however, Ouma sits up instead of starting right away. The leader ignores the _'huff'_ from his boyfriend, instead leaning over him to open the bed-side drawer.

He only has to rummage through it for a moment before he's found what he was looking for, and he drops the bottle of lube on the bed lazily.

Finally moving back to his previous position between Saihara's legs, Ouma smiles up at him. "When I'm doing this, I don't want you to be quiet, okay?" A hesitant nod from the detective. "Good. I don't want you to hold back, and I want to hear exactly how you feel. Tell me in detail, okay, baby?"

With another hesitant nod, Saihara feels his face sting with a heavy blush. He's nervous, and embarrassed. Ouma can easily tell, too.

Taking the nod as confirmation, Ouma smiles as he leans his head down. He licks at Saihara's entrance, tracing the soft pucker with his tounge. Saihara _gasps,_ gripping the bedsheets tighter as he resists the urge to cover his mouth.

"I-It, it feels good-" Saihara starts, before cutting himself off with another pleasured gasp as Ouma suddenly delves his tounge inside him. _"A-Ah-!_ K-Kokichi, _th-that-!"_

He can't even get a full sentence out, Saihara realizes as Ouma presses deeper into him. It's embarrassing, so, _so_ embarrassing - but the shame he feels just seem to make him grow even harder.

Quiet gasps of breath and shaky whimpers leave the bluenette's mouth as Ouma starts to thrust his tounge inside of him. Saihara may still be quiet now, but Ouma would make sure to change that - sooner, rather than later.

His tounge isn't quite long enough to reach his prostate, instead getting _teasingly close_ and leaving Saihara desperately arching his back - as if the change of posture would allow Ouma further access.

"I-It - It's g-good - _Oh~!"_ Saihara breathes heavily as he whines out in pleasured jumbles of words. "I-I - Hhnn...!"

Ouma's hands squeeze at the detective's plush thighs, and he whines as the supreme leader hums inside him.

Suddenly, as Ouma thrusts his tounge faster inside him, the detective lets out a loud _cry._ He quickly clamps a hand over his mouth out of habit, and Ouma halts his mouth's movements.

Saihara whimpers audibly as Ouma pulls out of him, and the leader props himself up.

The detective shivers at the cold look in his eyes.

"What did I say about trying to be quiet, _Shuichi?"_ Ouma's voice is almost menacing, and definitely intimidating. It should be shameful how it only makes Saihara hornier.

"I-I'm - I'm sorry. P-Please don't stop, I-I won't do it again." He mutters out an apology before he can think twice, and Ouma finds himself genuinely surprised.

"You're 'sorry', are you? I guess I'll let it slide for now. You're lucky you're cute, Shuichi." Ouma snickers, shaking his head as he picks up the bottle of lube. "I better not catch you trying to keep quiet again though, alright?"

Saihara nods hastily, his legs subconsciously wrapping around Ouma's waist as the leader smirks at him.

"Be good, okay?" The leader says simply, before popping the lid open and coating his fingers in lubricant. "'Cause, maybe if you _are,_ I'll _give_ you something good as a little prize. How's that sound, baby?"

Another nod from Saihara, and Ouma smiles. The leader leans down to press a kiss to the other's forehead, as he drops the bottle of lube again.

Ouma presses his lubed fingers against Saihara's hole, smiling as the detective under him whines. "Tell me what to do, Shuichi."

After taking a breath to steady himself, Saihara nods reluctantly. "O-Okay...."

The detective raises his arms to rest over Ouma's shoulders as he trembles from anticipation. He averts his eyes with a blush, "I... I-I want you to... p-push your fingers inside of me... P-Please."

Giggling quietly, Ouma obliges - easing two wet fingers into Saihara's entrance. The detective sighs shakily. "D-Deeper... P-Please, deeper."

"So polite." Ouma teases as he complies again, pressing as far as his fingers could reach inside of his lover. "Now what, baby?"

Ouma's fingers were just long enough to reach his prostate, but the leader was purposely avoiding that spot - and Saihara could tell. It annoyed him, but he couldn't find it in himself to complain of it.

"A-Ah, Um..." Although Ouma wasn't moving, the pleasure had already seated itself in Saihara's core. He blinks in an attempt to bring himself out of the pleasurable haze. "S-Start.... Moving."

Ouma smiles, and he begins pumping his fingers as requested. Saihara resists the urge to bite his lip as Ouma sets a steady pace of moving.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, angel." Ouma suggests as he leans down to press kisses over the boy's chest.

"I-I..." Flustered and as nervous as ever, Saihara squeezes his eyes shut. "I... I want you to... f... fuck me."

"Obviously." The leader teases with a quiet laugh, "Give me details, sweetheart. I want to know what you _really_ want from me."

As Ouma begins spreading his fingers in a scissoring motion, Saihara tries to consider his words _._ Though, it's hard to focus when he's still trying to keep quiet...

It's a habit, Saihara realizes. He's always been more on the shy - and, honestly, the submissive side of things. It's hard to convince himself to let go, and be loud.

His self-consciousness just makes it even more difficult to let go. It's too much to focus on at once, especially with Ouma's expectations.

He gasps as Ouma finally, _finally_ curls his fingers _just_ enough to brush against his prostate. The stimulation is only a feather-light touch, but - _stars -_ it only made him more desperate.

_Ah!_ Saihara realizes, _That's something to ask for...!_

"I- K-Kokichi, I want-" His voice is meek, quiet and rather high-pitched. It's embarrassing, but he forces himself to continue his request. "I-I want you to - t-to hit my... m-my- T-That one... spot-!"

It's strange how awkward it feels to ask, but he feels like it'd be even nore awkward to say the name of that _'spot'_ \- for whatever reason.

Ouma giggles, moving his head down to lap at one of Saihara's nipples. The detective almost repeats what he'd said - before Ouma very suddenly curls his fingers _right into that 'spot' of his._

Saihara _cries out_ before he realizes it, but he doesn't bother to cover his mouth this time. No, he doesn't even _consider_ it. He can't consider _anything_ when Ouma is practically fucking him with his fingers.

Although very gently, the leader is teasingly nipping at the soft bud of his nipple, and Saihara is suddenly hyperaware of how much he liked the feeling.

"O-Oh - Oh, K-Kokichi! _H-Hhaahh~"_ The detective raises his arm, almost covering his face with it before Ouma takes his hand and guides it back down. _"K-Kichi~!_ Hhnn - i-it's so embarrassing, _I-!"_

Slowly, the leader pulls away from his chest. It's only then that Saihara realizing his eyes have blurred from pleasured tears in his eyes.

Another _'tsk'_ noise from Ouma. "My my, Shuichi. You're so loud, aren't you? But don't worry, baby. This is _exactly_ what I wanted to hear."

Saihara _keens,_ and even _he's_ surprised to hear such a noise from himself.

"You're such a good boy, baby. Such a pretty boy." Ouma's fingers pump even faster, and he's easily added a third finger. "You're my pretty little Shuichi, right? _Mine."_

_"K-Kichi~!_ O-Oh, I can't - I can't wait any longer-" Crying out again, Saihara gasps for breath. "I need - I-I need you inside me - _please!"_

But Ouma simply snickers. "Is that so? I don't know if I'm convinced, though..."

Ouma uses his free hand to slowly take Saihara's cock in his hands, and he starts to pump the small length in time with his other hands motions.

"Maybe if you begged for it, I'd believe you really wanted me. _Maybe..."_ Though Ouma's words are cool and steady, he bites his lip as he stares down at the boy under him. It's obvious - Ouma _loved_ every bit of this, every vulnerable and pleading sound Saihara made - Ouma clearly _loved it._

As Ouma twists his first around the detective's length, and as he pumps his fingers inside him at an even faster pace - Saihara can't help but actually _sob_ from the pleasure alone. Every bit of it is overwhelming in the _best_ way possible, and he wouldn't have it _any other way._

It's _far_ easier to beg than he _ever_ would have expected it to be.

"K-Kichi, I want your - y-your _cock_ \- I-I'll do anything, please, _please."_ He's never felt like more of a... well - 'slut' before in his life, but hell if it didn't feel good to say out loud. "I-I'm all yours, I'll - I-I'll give you every part of me, I-It's all yours - J-Just _please_ fuck me."

Ouma can - and has - lied about many, _many_ things in his life before, but he _definitely_ can't lie about how much Saihara's desperate _pleading_ had affected him.

The leader groans out loud, his pants feeling uncomfortably tight from his achingly hard arousal trapped inside them.

_"Damn,"_ Ouma swears under his breath, chewing on his bottom lip as Saihara cries under him. "You're _so_ fucking cute, Shuichi. You want me that badly, huh?"

It's almost sadistic how Ouma grins, as Saihara's begging had clearly been an ego boost for the leader. Not that Saihara minded, really.

_"Yes."_ The detective breathlessly answers before he can stop himself, "K-Kokichi, _please."_

Finally, _finally,_ Ouma slows his fingers to a halt - and carefully pulls them out of Saihara. Ouma lets go of the boy's length as well, but pauses to look down at him.

Saihara's panting - he's surely sweating, and his face is tinged with a red blush. A few hickies are forming from Ouma's earlier actions, and the leader knows how hard they'll be to hide.

Ouma had _never_ seen him like this before, and the sight alone drove him _mad._

But, he can't help his concern and instinct to check in on him. So, despite the worry of ruining the mood, Ouma leans down to press a gentle kiss to Saihara's lips.

"Hey," Ouma starts, a soft smile on his face. "Are you okay?"

Saihara blinks once, then twice. His brows furrow. "H-Huh...?" Ouma can tell that the detective is quite out of it, which is exactly why he wanted to make sure he hadn't gone too far.

"Are you okay?" He repeats, "I just want to make sure you're not uncomfortable, I know this is new to you."

"O-Oh.... Oh...!" Saihara laughs quietly once he processes Ouma's words. "Y-Yeah - Yeah, I-I'm okay. Don't worry, y-you're doing really... _really_ good. I... I like it a lot."

Saihara leans up to press a kiss to the other's cheek, and they both giggle quietly. 

Ouma lets a hand move to intertwine with Saihara's, and the detective squeezes it with a smile.

"A-Ah..." Suddenly embarrassed again, Saihara averts his gaze as he bites his lip. "I-I'm sorry about... I-I kind of got excited a little while ago. S-Sorry if that was weird."

Ouma laughs endearingly with a shake of his head. "You worry too much, Shumai. It was really cute, so don't worry about it. I like when you're so honest, Nishishi..."

It was true, as shameful as it is for Saihara to admit it. His begging was - although induced by pleasure - all his true desires.

Flustered by the realization. Saihara shakes his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"C-Can we just... continue? I'm ready for... y-you know." Saihara squeezes Ouma's hand again as the leader giggles.

"You're still so shy... you're adorable, Shuichi." Smiling, Ouma sighs, before leaning down to kiss his lover once more. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kichi. B-But can we _please_ continue now...?" The detective shifts against the bed impatiently.

Laughing again, Ouma nods. "Of course, baby. I'll give you exactly what you want."

Finally, the leader tugs his pants down, freeing his arousal from the restraints of his pants. He sighs from relief, though giggles as he notices Saihara staring.

"Ready?" Ouma asks simply as he picks up the bottle of lube again. Saihara nods in confirmation, biting his lip as he watches Ouma rub the lubricant onto his hard cock.

Ouma lets out a rather shaky breath as he pumps his length in his first, easily coating himself in lube. Before he realizes it, Saihara spreads his thighs apart.

It's embarrassing how it seems to be by habit.

The leader uses his hand to guide his cock, pressing it against Saihara's entrance. He looks up at Saihara - about to ask for further affirmation - when the detective pushes his hips down against Ouma's cock.

Ouma groans, surprised but certainly pleased by the sight.

Impatient and unbelievably aroused, Ouma decides to take Saihara's movement alone as confirmation that he's ready.

So, he leans forward - using his free arm to support his own weight - and carefully pushes himself inside of Saihara.

"H-Hhahh- _O-Oh!"_ The detective gasps in surprise as he's filled with Ouma's heat, and he flails his arms to wrap around Ouma's back to ground himself. "Keep - K-Keep _going-"_

Ouma doesn't need to be told twice. He obliges easily to the demand, hissing as he presses further into his lover. The tight warmth engulfs his cock as he eases the rest of it in.

As their hips meet, Ouma lets out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He leans down to rest his forehead against Saihara's chest, panting in an effort to catch his breath.

Saihara's just as affected as he is - if not more so. He's whining, nails already nigging into Ouma's back. His eyes are squeezed shut, presumably out of habit.

Ouma smiles, raising a hand to carefully pet Saihara's hair. The detective slowly opens his eyes, and Ouma feels his heart skip a beat at the sight.

Golden-grey eyes, glistening with tears. Smudged eyeliner, and knitted brows. Saihara is _beautiful._ It's the first time Ouma gets to really see his face when they get intimate, and he never wants to miss the sight of it again.

Ouma doesn't hesitate to bring Saihara into a kiss.

It seems Saihara is pleased by it too, as he instantly melts into the kiss. It isn't a heated kiss, but instead a slow and gentle one. Lips locked together, the kiss is filled with nothing but adoration.

Saihara's the one to pull away from the kiss, albeit reluctantly. He stays close enough for his breath to ghost over Ouma's lips as he speaks. "M-Move. P-Please move."

Nodding, Ouma complies without hesitation.

He starts slow - pulling out to the head, and easing himself back in. It isn't long before Saihara is letting out breathy cries and whines.

"H-Hhaah - K-Kichi-" He struggles to get out his words through his broken moans. "F-Faster, please-"

Ouma just laughs quietly through his own groans. "I-I only just started, and you already want it faster? Jeez."

Ignoring Saihara's request for now, Ouma continues at a slow and steady pace. His cock presses into the other's prostate with every movement of his hips, and - despite the slow rhythm - it never fails to bring a cry out of Saihara's throat.

Frustrated, Saihara purposefully tightens around Ouma, and the leader chokes out a groan. However, Ouma manages not fall victim to the temptation to speed up.

Saihara whines loudly, moving his arms to loop around Ouma's neck. "P-Please, Kokichi... P-Please go _faster!"_

Ouma narrows his eyes with a mischievous smirk, but he doesn't say a word. He's silent, still maintaining a steady and _agonizingly_ slow pace of fucking into Saihara.

Saihara groans - though it's an irritated one - and he tries moving his own hips against Ouma's. The leader only grins wider, quickly moving his arms to hold Saihara in place and preventing him from moving.

"Kokichi-! P-Please, please-" Saihara finds himself desperate as Ouma refuses to speed up even _slightly._ "Please, I - I-I've been good, h-haven't I?! I-I need it faster, p-please, _please...!"_

Ouma raises a brow curiously, signaling for Saihara to continue. "I-I - I thought I was - Y-You called me a 'good boy'! H-Haven't I been good-? Please, please Kichi-" Saihara pauses to catch his breath, and he actually feels himself tear up from desperation alone. "I-I'm not bad, am I? I'm a good boy, I-I swear-"

Finally, Ouma cuts him out with a quick, and _hard_ thrust. Saihara _gasps, crying_ out from satisfaction.

Ouma laughs quietly as he finally fucks into him at a faster pace. "You're right, Shuichi. Y-You _are_ a good boy. You're not bad at all, baby. I was just testing you, Nishishi..." Ouma only speeds up as Saihara sobs from the pleasure. "I'm sorry for for delaying your little prize. I'll give you everything you want to make up for it, okay baby?"

Ah, so it was all according to plan, was it? Ouma had gotten him to _beg,_ simply by delaying the 'prize' promised to him. It must have all been a part of Ouma's plan to encourage Saihara to be _louder_ in bed _._

As usual, it seems that Saihara's fallen right into the palm of Ouma's hand. _Just as he had planned._

Ouma grins, laughing quietly through his moans. He pounds into Saihara, each thrust feeling _deeper_ than the last.

_"K-Kichi~!_ H-Hhaah - _yes-!"_ Saihara actually _squeals_ from the pleasure, his eyes clouded by desire and _need._ His nails dig into Ouma's back involuntarily, and the leader _hisses_ as he feels scratches being left.

"F-Fuck, Shuichi. Hah, you're so _needy,_ aren't you?" Ouma groans, pulling Saihara's hips to meet his own with each thrust. "Y-You're so fucking pretty. God, you're so _tight."_

The detective just whines, flustered by the praise. He does his best to roll his hips into Ouma's, gasping every time the leader fucks into his prostate.

"I-I'm - I-It just feels so _good~!"_ He cries out, arms moving to lock themselves around Ouma's neck. "K-Kichi, _Kokichi!"_

Ouma grins, satisfied and admittedly proud of himself. More than anything had he wanted to hear Saihara's _real_ moans, and _finally -_ he gets to hear them.

"T-That's it, baby. Say my name." Using his arms to support his weight, Ouma leans down to press his chest against Saihara's. "You're fucking _beautiful."_

Ouma wraps his arms around the other's waist, bringing him into his chest - though never once pausing his movements. Saihara buries his face in the leader's neck as he cries, pleasured tears burring his vision.

"K-Kichi - _Oh~!_ I-I love - I love you so _much!"_ His entire body feels overly sensitive, but it only makes the euphoric feeling even greater. He tightens around Ouma as he's pounded into. "P-Please, _please-!"_

"'P-Please' what, baby? Is there something you want f-from me?" Ouma teases with a shaky laugh, now simply holding Saihara up by the hips as he continues to fuck into him. "What is it that you want from me, Shu-baby?"

_"H-Hhnn~!_ I-I want to _cum-!_ O-Oh, _p-please,_ Kokichi!!" Saihara sobs into his chest, fingers closing into his clenched fists. "Please, please, _please."_

"Damn, a-already? I was kind of hoping to have fun with you for a bit longer, but..." Ouma laughs shakily, before Saihara feels a sudden hand wrap around his neglected length. "Since you've been _such_ a good boy, I guess I can help you out, Nishishi..."

Saihara _gasps_ for his breath as Ouma pumps his cock in time with his own thrusts, twisting his fist and squeezing his length in _just_ the right ways. Saihara's close - he can already feel it, but it seems Ouma's close as well, if he can tell anything by how his thrustd chase after the heat inside Saihara.

"C-Close, so - s-so _close-!"_ He cries out in bliss, burying his face shyly - but for once, it seems Ouma doesn't notice. _"K-Kichiii-! I-I'm gonna-!"_

His orgasm hits him embarrassing suddenly, and he _squeals._ He cums in _hot_ and _long_ spurts, seed spattering on his - and _Ouma's_ \- stomachs.

Ouma quickly adjusts, laying Saihara back down onto the bed, before thrusting into him a few final times. The detective whines, though the overstimulation is - surprisingly - welcomed.

It doesn't take the leader long to reach his own climax. He cums inside Saihara without thinking, letting out a choked groan as Saihara tightens around him.

After riding out his climax for just a few moments, Ouma slows his movements to a halt. It takes all his strength not to collapse, as exhaustion has hit him quickly.

Saihara pants under him, eyes hazy and chesting heaving with every breath. Ouma tries to steady his breathing as he stares intensely at his lover under him.

"F-Fuck." Ouma's eyes widen in realization. "I came inside you."

The leader runs a hand through his hair, sighing. He'd never cum inside his lover before, and guilt has hit him. He didn't even _ask._

Sure, Ouma was - er, _'distracted'_ , for lake of a better word - but that fact doesn't reassure him.

Saihara just laughs breathlessly, shaking his head as he raises his arms. "D-Don't worry about it, j-just hug me already."

Raising a brow curiously, Ouma only hesitates for a moment before carefully pulling out of his boyfriend. 

It's difficult to ignore the - well, _cum -_ dripping out of Saihara's hole, but Ouma manages to tear his eyes away. Instead of mentioning it, the leader moves to let himself collapse on the bed next to Saihara.

The detective huffs. "I said _hug_ me..."

Ouma giggles, rolling over and hastily pulling Saihara into his arms. Though Saihara lets out a small noise of surprise, he simply sighs as he curls further into the leader's embrace.

"You're cute." Ouma comments, grinning as he raises a hand to pet the dark locks of Saihara's hair. "Really cute."

"Mhmm..." Saihara just hums, burying his face in the other boy's chest. His heart is still racing, but he's otherwised managed to steady his breathing.

A few calm moments pass before Ouma clears his throat.

"Hey. Uh, Sorry for like - coming inside you without asking and stuff, heh." Almost bashfully, Ouma rubs the back of his neck with his free hand.

Saihara giggles quietly, shaking his head. "It's fine, don't worry about it. There are tons of ways to clean myself out, you know."

"Still, I definitely should have asked first. You're too forgiving, Shuichi!" Ouma laughs playfully, as if to lighten to mood - or hide his guilt.

"Mhmm, whatever. I'll deal with it later. I'm too tired now." Saihara lets his eyes shut, leaning his head against Ouma's chest to listen to his heartbeat. "I think I want to take a nap."

"Oh~?" Asked Ouma in that tone that Saihara _always_ knew would tease him. "Did I tire you out by making you feel so good~?"

Too exhausted to retort, Saihara just shrugs. "Sure."

Ouma _grins._ "Ah, I see. I guess I get why you would be tired after I made you _scream_ with pleasure, Nishishi!"

"Wh-What?! I did _not_ scream, Kokichi-!"

"Are you sure? I think I remember making you scream! I always knew you were secretly super loud in bed!"

_"Kokichi!"_

"If I knew _those_ were the sounds you've been hiding, I would have done this _way_ sooner!"

Playful and happy teasing from Ouma, and flustered noises from Saihara. Really, a typical night for the two of them, in all honestly.

But, Saihara wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, today my mind just goes blank when it comes to notes on the story, huh?
> 
> Well, I really hope you enjoyed!! and thank you for reading!!
> 
> It really means the world to me to see the support my fics have been getting, I honestly didn't expect anyone to really read them. It just kind of started as self-indulgence, and I was surprised that they got really any reads because of that.
> 
> But, that just makes me more grateful for everyone who reads my stuff. Thank you so much, again!! I love you all!! 💕


End file.
